


El arte de ser todo y nada

by CoffeeHere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeHere/pseuds/CoffeeHere
Summary: La magia en Inglaterra se ha descontrolado y el ministerio es el encargado de investigar estos eventos. Personas desaparecidas y vacíos mágicos. Harry se encuentra con Draco e intenta no enamorarse para concentrarse salvar el mundo mágico, de nuevo.PosHogwarts-Slowburn✞	Pareja principal: Drarry {Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter}✞	Parejas: Past Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria {Sin infidelidad}✞	Géneros: Drama | Angst | Romántico | Misterio.





	El arte de ser todo y nada

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Actualizaciones cada diez días!

********

La oficina del ministro estaba  _jodidamente_  helada.

Estaban a mediados de Marzo apogeo de la temporada de invierno en la zona y se dejaban sentir los días gélidos y lluvias esporádicas. Y porqué -se preguntaba- si eran magos nadie estaba lanzando un maldito hechizo calefactor.

Por supuesto que él no sería quien lance la primera piedra y de todas maneras el clima frío lograba calmar un poco la ferviente furia y descontento general en la primera planta del ministerio. Gawain Robards estaba prácticamente explotando al otro lado de la sala y Percy Weasley a su lado no se veía mucho mejor.

Pero eso no estaba manteniendo sus manos calientes ni mucho menos atenuando su dolor de cabeza. En aquellas semanas no siempre llegaba a casa y su mal humor parecía ir en aumento.

La atmósfera del mundo mágico era tensa, por decir lo menos. Desde hacía ya varios meses se venían reportado diversas irregularidades en el ambiente mágico. Era difícil de explicar en teoría,  _como una repentina baja del voltaje_ -comentaba Hermione- pero esto era algo que sólo él y ella podían entender por la influencia muggle familiar. Había días en que los hechizos se concebían especialmente  _eléctricos y explosivos_ , mientras que en otros difícilmente se lograba un  **Lumos**.

El epíteto de la situación se percibió esa misma mañana, alrededor de las diez, momento en el que Harry y Ron se sentaban en la oficina para tomar café mientras conversaban del caso. Todos a lo largo y el ancho del país lo sintieron, incluso algunas zonas limítrofes con Inglaterra, una pérdida repentina de la magia. Harry intentó lanzar un  **Patronus**  sólo para encontrar el fracaso y confirmar sus sospechas.

Ron entró en pánico, al igual que todos en el ministerio, corriendo y gritando sin saber qué sucedía. Harry mantuvo la calma, aunque era extraño. Pero extraño no era el término adecuado.

Vacío. Vacío era el término correcto. Él era magia y de repente no lo era, sentía ese calorcillo subiendo y expandiéndose en sus venas y de repente sentía frío.  _Como un apagón_ , en términos muggles.

_Quizás por eso no se han lanzado hechizos de calefacción en la oficina_ , pensó Harry,  _porque todos están intentando volver a sentir la tibieza de la magia._

Este  _apagón_  duró diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para declarar estado de alerta nivel nacional e invocar a todos los miembros participantes del caso a la oficina de reuniones.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su pensar y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura del ministro, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. Éste indicó que todos tomasen asiento y por la sala se extendió un silencio solemne.

Harry compartió una larga mirada con Hermione, quien actualmente formaba parte de los indecibles, se preguntó si ellos tenían algún avance con respecto al caso, pero un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Shacklebolt se inclinó.

—Como ya se les ha informado con anterioridad, la inestabilidad y posterior des habilitación de la magia se ha sentido en toda la superficie de Inglaterra, el este de Gales y el sur de Escocia—Su voz profunda hizo eco en el fondo de la habitación y algunos se mecieron con incomodidad—La situación amerita que se desarrolle un plan en caso de contingencia, se solicitarán refuerzos de MACUSA y el equipo de Aurores con sede en Irlanda realizará un traslado temporal para brindar apoyo a las unidades investigativas.

Hubo miradas escépticas y disgustadas, trabajar con el ministerio estadounidense siempre era un caos. No sólo eran las actitudes generales del equipo de MACUSA, sino la entera disposición y arrogancia que desprendían, volvían algo tenso el ambiente de trabajo con facilidad.

Harry había trabajado con ellos el año pasado, una operación que descompuso una banda de traficantes de artefactos oscuros que tenían sede en Estados unidos pero en estrecha relación con su segunda sede en Europa. Para cuando hubieron terminado el operativo, no sabía si estaba más aliviado de descomponer la banda o de terminar de trabajar con los americanos.

—Se formaran tres directivas, —Continuó— todas investigadoras en este caso, pero que realizarán distintos estudios en base al mismo fenómenos, de esta forma lo podremos abordar desde distintos ángulos.

>>El equipo de investigación del área y entorno analizará las cualidades mágicas de los elementos que componen Inglaterra para posteriormente determinar si existe una correlación con el entorno y la inestabilidad que hemos sentido en la hechicería.

Harry se encontró preguntándose si podría ser de ayuda en tal área, ciertamente como auror tenía el conocimiento necesario como para asimilar la lógica que Shacklebolt señalaba, pero seguía sin ser bueno en la teoría de la magia y estaba bastante seguro de no reconocer la diferencia entre el eléboro y las higueras de Abisinia, por tanto le resultaría bastante complejo el identificar por sí mismo la cualidad mágica de la tierra o el agua.

—Se creará también un equipo investigativo biológico, en cooperación con un selecto equipo de medimagos de San Mungo. Analizarán la firma mágica y los cambios generales que se han experimentado a nivel orgánico para determinar si existe algún agente común entre ellos.

Eso era algo en lo que era total y completamente nulo, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada urgida de Ron, así que probablemente compartían el sentimiento. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el ser un sanador y tampoco poseía una capacitación extensa, sí sabía lo básico en caso de emergencia, una par de contra maldiciones y el uso adecuado de equipo médico primordial, incluso algunas técnicas muggles, pero nada que fuese de ayuda para el caso.

Expectante, esperó a que el siguiente escuadrón se adecuase a sus habilidades.

—Por último, el quipo investigativo social-criminal, realizará un sondeo que identifique si existe algún componente oscuro involucrado, no debemos descartar que una nueva orden de mortífagos se esté revelando, o que exista una nueva organización detrás de esto. Cada semana se llevará a cabo una reunión que mantendrá al día el avance investigativo, para llegar a un punto en que los tres quipos se unan.

Una mano se alzó, Harry estrechó la mirada para reconocer a Hannah Abbott, quien luego de concretar su enseñanza en Hogwarts había decidido formar parte del equipo del laboratorio de los Aurores.

—Ministro, como aurora estoy calificada para trabajar en cualquier área que se me asigne para la investigación, pero me siento mucho más a competente en el estudio biológico a realizar—Su mirada era firme y su voz se elevó al final.

En la sala se condujo una nueva tensión, aquella era una premisa de que probablemente todos estaban pensando algo similar. El mismo Harry estaba analizando hace algunos segundos en qué equipo encajaría mejor y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, si por cualquier motivo le fuese indicado que debía realizar un estudio científico, estaría acabado.

Cruzando las piernas volvió la mirada al ministro, quien permanecía impasible y habló con voz calmada.

—Confirmo sus preocupaciones como legítimas, señorita Abbott, creo que todos en la habitación pueden compartir su inquietud, pero no se preocupen, mis asesores y yo nos encargaremos de reunir a los perfiles pertinentes para el caso y también puedo tomar en cuenta sus propias solicitudes de participar en alguna rama específica, siempre y cuando esta petición se me haga llegar de forma escrita a más tardar este viernes; ya conocen, por supuesto, la dirección ministerial—Hannah pareció satisfecha, pues su mandíbula dejó de tensarse y todos en la sala parecieron soltar la exhalación que estaban aguantando de forma inconsciente.

Aunque eso no relajó tanto a Harry. Por supuesto que el encajaba con la investigación criminológica, pero él era mucho más del tipo "trabajo de campo" que del "rata de laboratorio". Si había que atrapar a chicos malos, él tenía una varita con la cuál hacer estallar algunas cosas, pero sentarse y pensar lo ponía nervioso, siempre lo hizo.

1

Se encontró a si mismo algo flaco cuando se observó por el espejo, Hermione siempre decía que debía cuidar su alimentación, pero desde que se separó de Ginny resultaba difícil preparar comida para uno. Lo hacía sentir solitario y miserable. Tampoco le iba a ordenar a Kreacher que cocinara, el pobre elfo a penas se mantenía en sus huesos.

Por eso apreciaba mucho los días en que los niños se atravesaban en su casa, James generalmente corría a encerrarse en su habitación a hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosa, Lily se entretenía pidiendo cuentos a papá y Albus se la pasaría todo el día eludiendo las preguntas de Harry con respecto a su colegio y tergiversándolas para terminar hablando de su amigo, incluso Teddy les acompañaría algunas tardes y conversarían sobre el Quidditch en Hogwarts mientras su pelo cambiaba de color cuando se apasionaba.

Pero ahora acababan de volver a clases, al menos los dos grandes, Lily de momento estaba asistiendo a un colegio muggle, a ella le gustaba, pero no podía parar de parlotear sobre lo emocionada que estaba por ir a Hogwarts.

Harry podía verse a sí mismo algo así de niño, pero con una emoción contenida. En ese entonces, veinticinco años atrás, estaba aún descubriendo que era un mago. Sonaba tan irreal como un cuento de hadas, y es algo gracioso, porque las hadas de hecho existen.

Pero ahora estaba en la cúspide de su vida, debería estar más contento, quizás los años lo habían tomado un poco desprevenido, digamos que la vida lo había maltratado bastante, y en tan sólo tres años estaría llegando a los cuarenta, pero tenía el empleo que quiso desde niño, tenía tres hermosos hijos, que adoraba por cierto, y a sus dos mejores amigos que siempre estaban ahí para él.

Ginny también era bastante comprensiva, en sus años de matrimonio e incluso en la separación, ella siempre fue paciente. Harry está bastante seguro de que gran parte del fracaso de esa relación fue su exclusiva culpa (aunque no negaría la parte de Ginny, por supuesto). Y ella ahora estaba bastante feliz con Neville, se veía feliz al menos. Más receptiva, más agradable, ella quería una verdadera familia y Harry se había obsesionado con el trabajo.

Se había sumido en sentimientos de rabia, autocompasión y culpa cuando escuchó que tocaban el  **flu**. Toda la tensión pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo cuando reconoció el golpeteo característico de Hermione.

— ¡Ya voy!—gritó desde el baño y se apresuró en ponerse la camisa. Mojó un poco el cuello, pues aún conservaba el cabello húmedo.

Corrió por el pasillo a abrir la red y se encontró con dos caras amigas.

—Compañero, llevamos horas esperando—Se quejó Ron y no pudo evitar sonreír por la comodidad que sus amigos proyectaban.

—Lo siento, estaba saliendo de la ducha—señaló su cabello.

Se dio vuelta hacia la cocina, esperando a que lo siguieran y escuchó un susurro de Hermione, sintiendo su cabello repentinamente seco. "Gracias 'Mione" pensó, pero no estuvo seguro de si lo dijo en voz alta. Ella era buena con estos hechizos vale señalar.

—No esperaba la visita—Puso a hervir el agua y se volvió a la mesa del comedor—  **Tergeo** —recitó, y pronto todas las migajas y residuos anteriores fueron absorbidos por su varita, aunque todavía no parecía completamente limpia. Hermione recitó otro par de hechizos que dejaron la mesa reluciente—Lo siento, no soy muy bueno con los hechizos de limpieza.

Se sonrojó un poco pensando en Ginny, ella era quien generalmente se encargaba de eso.

—No te preocupes, estos son los secretos mejor guardados de la señora Weasley para el cuidado y la mantención del hogar—Le guiñó un ojo, apartándose el cabello hacia atrás—Quizás deberías consultar con ella al respecto, estoy segura que te servirán de mucho dado tu...estado de soltería.

Eso era algo que no le gustaba demasiado y a lo cual todos estaban haciendo guiños últimamente. Desde que se separó de Ginny, hace ya seis o siete años, sus amigos estaban continuamente haciendo alusiones a su vida en solitario y recomendando citas, pero él no podía estar menos interesado, aunque debía admitir que últimamente se sentía más solitario de lo normal y se preguntó vagamente si eso era señal de algún futuro cuadro depresivo. Descartó la idea con la misma facilidad; Si bien había experimentado variadas secuelas luego de la guerra, una de las más grandes y menos esperadas, fue la depresión.

Había crecido en un mundo que le exigía pelear cada año, y luego ya no había nada con qué pelear. Para cuando se dio cuenta, todos estaban realmente muertos. Es decir, lo sabía, en medio de la batalla, sabía quiénes estaban muertos y entendía que debía matar a Voldemort e impedir que más gente muriese. Pero cuando venció y se dio vuelta para mirar al futuro, entendió que esa gente no volvería, no volvería jamás y eso era algo terrible.

"Harry" Escuchó que le llamaban y se intentó enfocar en la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Ah sí, lo siento, estaba atrapado en mis pensamiento, ¿Qué decías?

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada, de aquellas que Harry sabía que comunicaban algo y le dejaban sintiéndose un mal tercio, pero en aquella mirada estaban hablando de él concretamente y eso le molestó profundamente.

—Sí, estábamos preguntándote si estás cómodo con tu área—Por supuesto aquello iba a ser un tópico. Se habían anunciado esta misma mañana, todos estaban en ascuas desde el lunes pasado y ahora que las posiciones eran claras cayeron en cuenta de que los tres habían sido ubicados en áreas diferentes, Harry se sorprendió al saber que Hermione se había ofrecido como inefable para participar en el caso.

Ron participaría en la investigación del área y el entorno, lo cual era genial, pues últimamente se había maniatado en el estudio del hábitat como medio mágico. Era inesperado viniendo de Ron, sí. Pero después de tantos años casados con Hermione era de esperar que algún estudio se le pegase.

Hermione por supuesto había sido dirigida al ala biológica, como inefable era la encargada de la "sala de cerebros", si bien ni Ron y Harry tenían mucha idea de lo que allí se practicaba, el nombre les daba una idea.

—Creo que sí, después de todo, no es como que encaje en cualquiera de las otras—Sonrió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos. Estaba satisfecho con la sección de criminología, probablemente era lo adecuado para él, es sólo que su cuerpo seguía pidiendo un poco más de la acción acostumbrada y esto se sentía algo estático.

—Secundo, creo que te irá bien en esa área—Asintió para sí misma y levitó las tazas a la mesa mientras Harry se ponía de pie para servir el té—Por cierto, ¿Qué tal estuvieron los niños? El lunes llegó la carta de Rose, al parecer en Hogwarts también cundió un poco el pánico, pero McGonagall se hizo cargo del asunto, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Todos rieron un poco recordando a su ex profesora.

—Están bien supongo, llegó una carta de James por los dos, asegurando que se mantuvo perfectamente calmado y relatando algo sobre un chico que mojó sus pantalones. Albus no suele enviar nada, pero mientras le respondía a James me aseguré de decirle que cuidase de su hermano. Y por separado le escribí a Albus preguntando cómo estaba, no estoy seguro de que conteste, ya sabes cómo es él.

—Es una lástima que ellos no sean amigos, ¿no lo crees?—Hermione hizo una mueca que reflejaba reminiscencia y tristeza, pero a decir verdad él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—Ya sabes—dijo ella cuando vio la expresión atolondrada que seguramente tenía plantada en la cara—Rose finge que él y Albus son amigos, pero sé que no lo son.

— ¿No lo son?—Preguntó Harry, aún más confundido y se sintió un soberano idiota.

—No, ellos fingen que sí, probablemente quieren fingir que están "al borde de las expectativas", pero no me gusta que lo hagan, si no son amigos no me enojaré o algo—Se encogió de hombros y Ron repitió el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry pensó en todos sus años en Hogwarts, todo lo que pasó y que sigue pasando ahora y no puede imaginar un mundo en el que hubiese vivido sin sus dos mejores amigos. Los amaba y quería desesperadamente que Albus también tuviese esa clase de amigos.

—Los quiero—dijo, sintiéndose muy viejo de repente, y en los rostros de sus amigos se dibujó un cariño especial.

—Nosotros a ti Harry—respondieron ambos.

2

Cuando entra en la oficina su mesa está atiborrada de expedientes. Mira a su alrededor y tal parece que los demás experimentan su mismo disgusto. Al ojo puede contar cerca de diez archivos y se está esforzando por no fijar la vista en el otro montón que se erige al lado. Quiere creer que es una especie de broma, pero sabe que esto es bastante serio.

_Voy a pedir un maldito aumento cuando terminemos con esto._  Piensa, pero también sabe que no lo necesita y que será más oro para su bóveda.

—Buenos días caballeros—Llega Robards a la sala, apresurado—Damas—se inclina para saludar al resto.

Gawain tiene una eterna gracia y es que puede estar algo viejo, sí, pero está lleno de energía- _el maldito bastardo que no quiere jubilar-_  le dicen a las espaldas, pero Harry está bastante seguro de no saber qué harían si él. Además es posible, como le han señalado sus compañeros con anterioridad, que él sea solicitado como jefe de los aurores en un futuro, pero bien sabe por sí mismo que podría tener sesenta años y nunca estaría listo para el cargo.

Hay que tener algo, cuando te quieres dedicar de lleno a algo así. Una chispa natural y una avidez que sólo se gana con los años, Harry no la tiene. Le gusta estar aquí y jugar al detective, pero le gusta aún más el sentir que estás siendo respaldado por alguien, que si metes la pata no sólo te gritarán, sino que alguien te ayudará a enmendar tu error y aceptará parte de la culpa. Ser jefe es todo al revés.

—Espero que las presentaciones entre ustedes estén a la orden del día—Robards dijo, escudriñando a todos en el salón con la mirada. Unos quedaron en silencio, la mayoría eran aurores propios de UK y los conocía, incluso había trabajado con la mayoría de los de la agencia irlandesa y estaba seguro de que los rostros de MACUSA se le hacían familiares. Tal vez habían dos o tres personas que en su vida había visto, pero podría manejarlo más tarde—Por mi parte, para quienes no me conozcan, mi nombre es Gawain Robards y seré el encargado de la sección social y criminológica, espero que podamos trabajar de manera precisa y ordenada.

Y con esa última frase, todos se sumergieron en sus lugares de trabajo para analizar lo que tenían en frente.

La oficina era grande, muy grande. De por sí ya tenía la capacidad de albergar unas quince cabezas con escritorio individual para cada uno, pero ahora había sido ampliada mágicamente y alrededor de treinta personas se mantenían con la cabeza gacha analizando sus propios informes.

Harry ordenó los suyos. En una tabla pegó cada rostro con cada nombre de los sospechosos de prácticas oscuras. Eran rostros conocidos en su mayoría, habían atravesado muchos casos en los cuales más de uno había salido a colación e incluso se topó con el viejo de Theodore Nott, que siempre estaba lo suficientemente sumergido en la oscuridad como para sospechar de él, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para que lo pillasen.

Terminó con ellos y comenzó con la fila de al lado, había pensado que se trataba de más sospechosos, pero eran de hecho archivos de personas desaparecidas. Antes de pegar sus fotografías, Harry leyó y analizó cada uno de los archivos sin encontrar siquiera una pista de quienes podría tratarse, no reconoció ni una cara, pero algo le hacía sentir incómodo sobre ello.

Gawain se estaba paseando por los corredores y se detuvo a su lado.

—Ah, veo que te tocaron los desaparecidos—Dijo con un fingido tono de sorpresa y se inclinó a su lado a la altura de la oreja, Harry se inclinó también por reflejo—Sé que te cuesta un poco los casos de escritorio, te he asignado una parte de los desaparecidos para que te puedas mantener en movimiento.

Harry asintió y observó cómo su jefe se dirigía a la pizarra, todos se asomaron y pusieron atención a lo que éste se aclaró la garganta.

—Setentaiocho sospechosos y noventaitrés personas reportadas como desaparecidas en lo que llevan ocurriendo estos incidentes, necesitamos recortar significativamente el número de sospechosos y averiguar la relación entre los desaparecidos con el desorden mágico.

—He dividido al grupo, —continuó— Algunos tienen sólo sospechosos, otros tienen sólo desaparecidos, los afortunados tienen ambos. No todos tienen los mismos, pero todos los nombres se han repetido de forma equitativa, para analizar a cada persona cinco veces, si a alguien se le pasa algo, otro debería haberlo notado.

Hubo miradas inquietas y Harry se encontró preguntándose quién tendría sus mismos sospechosos o sus mismos desaparecidos.

—Quiero que en ese sentido, cada uno haga una investigación individual en los sujetos y dos días por semana hilaremos el caso en la pizarra. Con esta cantidad de gente pronto deberíamos comenzar a tener más preguntas que respuestas.

El pequeño discurso fue motivador, no sólo para Harry, sino para la sala en general y trajo todos sus pensamientos al ahora, alentado por tener la futura oportunidad de salir a terreno, Harry se hundió en su trabajo.

3

Tres horas más tarde él estaba completamente exhausto.

Había fijado detalle de todos los desaparecidos, clasificándolos por sexo, edad, estado sanguíneo (vale decir sangre pura, mestizo o nacido de muggle) y ocupación en el caso de aquellos que la poseían. Pero no podía encontrar nada, nada que los conectase. Todos comenzaron a desaparecer en Noviembre del año pasado, al principio nada conectaba las desapariciones con el estado de la magia, pero llegó un punto en el que había que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de la conexión que debía estarse formando, muchos desaparecidos y ni uno sólo encontrado. Si fuesen sólo niños o sólo mujeres sería algo, pero era variable, habían desde niños de cuatro años hasta un anciano de noventa, atravesando también todos los estados de sangre, por lo que se estaba comenzando a descartar la idea inicial de que eran seguidores de Voldemort. Lo cual fue un alivio, a pesar de que Harry estaba total y completamente seguro de que Voldemort no estaba volviendo, para empezar porque no estaba sintiendo nada; para el público mágico en general era menesteroso el asegurar que no volvían a caer en tal peligro.

No es como si no lo entendiese, en días como estos el nombre de Voldemort seguía causando escalofríos.

Luego estaba el hecho de que desaparecían de todas partes, localidades pequeñas y grandes, al norte, sur, este y oeste, nadie se estaba salvaguardando de este desastre y ni un solo testigo.

Lo que más lo desconcertó fue la poca atención que se le otorgó a cada caso, incluso los relatos que eran entregados por familiares resultaban vagos y los investigadores siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que no se pudieron rescatar más pistas que las que allí se mencionan en un plazo de tres o cuatro días y luego el expediente permanece cerrado.

Decidió concentrarse en los sospechosos, pero incluso si ellos estaban siendo rastreados no había nada que los encasillase como culpables. Habían analizado esto con anterioridad, antes del vacío mágico, entonces ¿por qué seguían sin respuestas? Era frustrante.

Un toque en su hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dígame—No pudo evitar que su tono de voz fuese bajo y sonase molesto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Ron alzando las cejas.

—Bueno, esa es una actitud.

—Lo siento es solo... —vaciló, esperando que nadie lo escuchase siendo pesimista—está jodido todo esto—concluyó.

—Sin pena ni gloria y es sólo el primer día.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, ¿qué tal van ustedes?—levantó la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que estaban ya en el horario de descanso, miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que era el último en la oficina—deberíamos ir a almorzar.

—Hoy sólo hemos repasado un poco la base teórica del asunto, ya sabes, para nivelar conocimientos entre los agentes de todos los países—gesticuló con la mano derecha—explicar la diferencia entre la tierra británica y la estadounidense, cosas así. Y sí, Hermione me mandó a por ti.

—Ugh, no me digas que hay una diferencia entre la tierra, merlín, la tierra es tierra—Harry se estremeció mientras se levantaba y señalaba a Ron el camino a las cocinas.

Llegaron a una mesa en la que Hermione los esperaba con el almuerzo, Harry se alegró un poco al ver su plato, hacía mucho que no comía pescado y papas, siendo su plato favorito.

— ¿Qué tal San Mungo?—Alcanzó a formular antes de atragantarse con comida.

—Es extraño—suspiró—Simplemente no podemos encontrar nada, la magia ni siquiera funciona como la sangre realmente, no es algo que pueda estar y luego no, hemos analizado el cuerpo de una mago saludable y no sabemos qué buscar—Compartió una mirada cansada—ya no sé qué esperar realmente.

—Oh bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen—Escuchó a Ron—"El éxito es ir de fracaso en fracaso sin desesperarse"—intentó imitar la voz de Dumbledore—O algo así era, supongo que se entiende.

Y Harry sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito es un WIP y como tal requiere mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, por mi parte me encantaría leerlos a ustedes.
> 
> ¡Así que dejen sus Kudos, comenten y no olviden guardar la historia para recibir las notificaciones de la actualización!
> 
> Besos.


End file.
